My prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,197,819 of Aug. 3, 1965 disclosed and claimed a self-locking automatically-releasing sash balance for double-hung non-tiltable sliding sash windows. In contrast, the present invention provides a self-locking automatically-releasing sash balance for tiltably removable sliding sash windows. It also provides yieldable sash keepers for yieldingly holding the sashes in the window frame so as to prevent the sashes from being pulled open by wind action without dependence upon the thrust of the sash sides against the respective slide guide channel members which vary in dimensions, as in the prior art.